A Kiss is Just a Kiss, But Clichés Are Forever
by AbsentFleshDoesGhostBones
Summary: Riku and Sora do what they do best, fall in love. [adult content, lemon in chapter two]
1. Chapter 1: Another Dream About Him

**Chapter 1: Another Dream About Him**

The summer sun peaked through the blinds onto the bed as Sora rolled over onto his stomach, face down in his pillow. He let out a long sigh that turned into a groan before turning his head to get some air. The alarm clock blinked 11:07 at him but all he could do was lay there sprawled out like a starfish. Lately his dreams had turned into a strange mix of reality and fantasy. Last night, the dream started out with him and his best friend, Riku, hanging out in his room for the millionth time, watching some movie that glowed from the TV. But suddenly, as if it was quite expected and totally normal, Sora placed his hand on Riku's thigh. Riku grabbed it and just like that they were holding hands. Sometimes the dream would end there, sometimes it would go on but every time Sora woke up feeling frustrated and rather lonely. He had known Riku for thirteen out of his eighteen years on this earth and had practically made it through his entire pubescence without having these confusing feelings crop up. That is…not until a year ago.

A year ago, it was the end of Sora's junior year and the end of Riku's senior year in high school. Riku had been going through some…issues, to put it lightly, and Sora had watched his best friend cry for the first time in their relationship when he realized his feelings reached beyond what would be considered normal for two friends. Soon after that, he began exploring men's bodies and, as he was tracing his fingers up and down a full-page spread of Matt Bomer and his unclothed torso, it dawned on Sora that this body was turning him on in all the ways that a full-page spread of Scarlett or Mila could never do. He spent time reviewing his childhood and early adolescence to figure out where he we could have missed this important piece of the puzzle. He remembered a moment he and Riku had had when they were eight years old where they kissed because Riku's older sister had been caught doing it in her bedroom and they were curious. At the time he thought this was just an experiment between the two of them but in hindsight maybe meant more to Sora than he first realized. After the innocent little peck on the lips – which seemed to last forever – Sora remembered every detail from the way Riku's breath smelled of oranges to the heat that rose up inside of him as they pulled away. Maybe the kiss itself wasn't what made him gay but rather the way he returned to the memory over and over again.

Everyone thought that he was going to be with Kairi. Even he thought so. Kairi came to live in their town when Sora was nine and Riku was ten. They all became fast friends and it was quickly evident that Sora and she had a lot in common. They were inseparable and even, Sora admitted to himself, would cut Riku out at times. When Sora and Kairi were both thirteen, after a particular wild dance at their school, they found themselves alone in the local park. The cool night air was perfect for their sweaty teenage bodies. Sora took hold of Kairi's hand as they walked to the swings in the middle of the park. They were silent as Kairi couldn't get a hold of her nerves and Sora could barely manage his. It had taken all the courage he had to grab hold of her small hand. When they reached the swings, they had to face each other. The night was perfect, and nothing could have been more fitting for their first kiss. They leaned ever closer to each other and Sora stared at Kairi's face as her eyes fluttered closed. She was beautiful he thought. He swallowed hard and suddenly, as he locked his moist lips to hers, he was eight again, kissing his best friend…his _male_ best friend. It took him by surprise and he broke free. Kairi's face twisted into confusion:

"Is there something…wrong?" Kairi's voice cracked slightly.

Sora's face filled with heat, "N-no," he stammered. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in, fiercely locking their lips once more. While Kairi made a small, happy noise deep in her throat, Sora's mind jolted back to that moment with Riku. He closed his own eyes this time, pretended that the red hair clutched in his hand was actually Riku's silver locks, conjured the smell of oranges from deep within his memory and felt the same tingle in his stomach he had years before. Soon, however, reality hit as they pulled away. Kairi had a dazed smile on her face while Sora's bliss turned into confusion and disappointment.

They dated for two years. Riku faded into the background as they became the "it" couple in school. As always, they were inseparable, and Sora always had the exact right thing to say. Occasionally Kairi would talk Sora into making out on her couch. At first, he tried his hardest to do all the right things and even felt his first breast cupped in his hand. The friction would always help to make him feel aroused, but there was something about her smell, her body, that could not make feel Sora excited. Eventually she broke up with him after a long tearful talk in her bedroom. He cried at the thought of losing his best friend but mostly cried because he felt relieved and why would he ever want to feel that way? It was Kairi for god sake. What was wrong with him? He decided to push it down, ignore the problem, and focus on his studies.

Slowly he reconnected with Riku and everything felt much better. Riku had changed, gotten moodier, but Sora maintained that he had also changed in the time being with Kairi. But then everything unhinged the moment Sora had gotten a call from Riku's mother.

"Sora…" she sniffled, "he's in the hospital."

"Wait. What?" Sora had no idea what she could mean. "Did he get into an accident? Is he okay?"

"He's okay…for now. Sora, I think he could really see you right now," she sounded scattered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. But Ellie…what happened?"

She let out a light sob, "Oh Sora, dear, he….he swallowed a bunch of his pills."

"Oh," was all he could say as he hung up the phone. Sora stared at his wall, processing what this could mean. Riku wouldn't do anything like that on purpose…it must have been an accident. But Sora knew this was nothing done on accident. His chest tightened as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and keys and raced down the stairs. "Bye Mom! Gotta go!"

"Okay, honey, be back by midni—" The door was already slammed shut.

He wiped his eyes as he shakily opened the door to his car and turned the key. At the hospital, he felt like a lonely little kid standing in the lobby. _Where am I supposed to go?_

"Sora." Ellie's voice broke through the noise of the nurses and patients rushing up and down the hallway. He turned to face her finding her eyes red and swollen. Eleanor had always been a lovely, modest lady.

"W-where is he?"

Ellie motioned with her head to follow her. They walked down the brightly lit hallway, the sterile smell of the hospital permeating their nostrils. Ellie cleared her throat, "He's sleeping right now. They, um, had to put him in a sort of sleep to make sure he wasn't agitated or anything." Sora nodded. They had reached the room and he found himself unable to move. He saw Riku's stiff body lying on a hospital bed on the other side of the blinded window. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked, "Where's Ed?"

As if he had interrupted her deep thoughts, "Oh, um…well he's on his way home," she always had some excuse for Ed, "He was out of town on business." Sora dreaded the way Ed would react to his son trying….well…trying this. "Sora, would you…would you go in and talk to him? They say he can hear us. I'm going to go get some coffee."

Sora swallowed hard and nodded. He slid inside the room, barely opening the door. The room was dark, with just the back light on and the light of the multiple machines hooked up to Riku. The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor permeated the silence. Sora slowly approached the bed, both afraid that Riku would suddenly wake up and that Riku would break into a million pieces. He finally reached the side and stared into the peaceful face that belonged to his best friend. His silver hair was strewn around his face and Sora reached to adjust it. Once again, a tear welled up in his eye and when he blinked it fell onto Riku's hand. Sora sniffled and reached down to gently wipe the water of the still hand. He slid his index finger across Riku's skin, picking up the tear. Almost involuntarily, Sora's hand slipped into Riku's and found himself holding it tight. "R-riku…I'm here." Sora held onto Riku's hand for what seemed like hours.

Sora had lost himself in his thoughts as Riku finally began to stir awake. Sora yanked his hand away at the surprise and leaned into see Riku's eyes fluttering open. Even the amount of light shining was too much for Riku's eyes as he squinted. Sora jolted his head around to see if Ellie was outside, but all he saw was an empty hallway. He was too stunned to move but looked back at his friend.

Riku's lips parted and he began smacking his tongue, "Is there water?"

Sora jolted around once more to find a cup sitting on a rolling table in the corner, "Yes!" he said a little too loudly. He grabbed the water cup and straw and fumbled with the straw before Riku took the cup from Sora's hand and drank all of it on his own.

"Thanks," Riku said clearly his throat.

Sora looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah…"

After several silent, dreadful moments, Riku's voice gently broke through, "I…I, um, I don't want to die anymore." Sora's eyes darted to meet Riku's aquamarine ones. He didn't know what to say and only nodded, worry etched across every inch of his face. Riku just stared up at the ceiling, feeling vulnerable. Riku's eyes fell on the window to the outside and Sora took the opportunity to really study his friend's face. Tears began to pool up in Riku's eyes and when he finally blinked, they fell down his pale face. It was this moment that Sora knew. He just _knew_ that he loved Riku. Finally, Sora replied, "Don't scare me like that ever again," and they both knew how much Sora meant that.


	2. Chapter 2: I want to line the pieces up

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of male-on-male sex so …proceed with caution (or not, your choice). Big ol' lemon.**

This is the first story I've posted; would appreciate reviews; comes out of resolution to myself to finally post some KH stories after being too scared to for …a very long time. Be kind. Thanks. Don't own KH.

 **Chapter 2: I want to line the pieces up**

 _After several silent, dreadful moments, Riku's voice gently broke through, "I…I, um, I don't want to die anymore." Sora's eyes darted to meet Riku's aquamarine ones. He didn't know what to say and only nodded, worry etched across every inch of his face. Riku just stared up at the ceiling, feeling vulnerable. Riku's eyes fell on the window to the outside and Sora took the opportunity to really study his friend's face. Tears began to pool up in Riku's eyes and when he finally blinked, they fell down his pale face. It was this moment that Sora knew. He just knew that he loved Riku. Finally, Sora replied, "Don't scare me like that ever again," and they both knew how much Sora meant that._

So, Sora woke up to memories of vivid dreams with Riku for almost a year now. He had no idea what his friend felt, and since the "incident" there was no way Sora wanted to push anything like that. He didn't even know, for sure, if Riku liked men or not. Once he thought about it, he had never really heard Riku talk about anyone in a sexualized way. For now, Sora was content on rebuilding his friendship with Riku and spending his extra time with his best friend. And while both of them were better at opening up to one another, there was several unspoken feelings building up between them.

He was due over at Riku's after lunch. Ellie and Ed were going out of town and even though Riku and him had already made plans, Ellie had the habit of calling Sora to make sure Sora would be with Riku during their absence. So, Sora quickly made a sandwich and scarfed it down with some juice, packed his things, and jumped into his car. When he pulled up in front of Riku's house, Ellie and Ed were just leaving.

"Oh Sora, honey, thank you so much for being here," Ellie half-whispered, as if Riku could hear her from inside the house. She patted Sora's face and kissed him on the forehead.

Sora bunched up his face and replied, "No worries, Ellie. Have a good trip."

"Thanks, So." With that, they got in their car and pulled out of the driveway. Sora watched them drive down the block.

He cracked open the door and slid in. "Riku!" There was no reply, but Sora bounded up the stairs anyway. Riku's room was the last one on the left. It was big. His bed was to the immediate left of the door while the rest of the room contained a full-sized couch and TV to the right and at the far end of the room was his desk and bookshelf. Riku sat on the couch playing some video game. "Hey," was all he said. Sora dropped his stuff by the bed and flopped next to Riku. Riku's attention was on the screen.

"Heyoooo, silly pants!" Sora leaned over to block Riku's view of the TV.

"Hey!" This time Riku was annoyed. "Get outta my way." Riku craned his neck to see.

Sora just laughed. "Fine, Jesus," he said playfully and rolled his eyes. Riku sighed and clicked pause.

"What is it that you want to do then?" Riku looked quizzically at his best friend.

Sora's positive attitude began to fade as he realized Riku's actual annoyance. "Oh, um, I don't know," he said scratching his head. "We could watch something."

"Whatever you want, dearest babysitter," Riku mumbled as he got up to eject the game from the console.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Sora asked getting frustrated.

"Oh I don't know…maybe it has something to do with the fact my best friend and mother are colluding together behind my back….can't even leave me alone for five minutes…" the end of the sentence trailed off as he slammed the case of the game shut.

"Look," Sora said defiantly, "I thought you wanted to do this." Sora gestured to the whole room, neatly avoiding the truth that he and Ellie did in fact talk behind Riku's back.

Riku heavily sighed that almost turned into a growl, "Ugh, of course I _do,_ " he rolled his eyes. "But that is not my point."

"Then _what exactly_ is your point," Sora enunciated the final "t" of "point."

Riku rounded on his heels to face Sora, who stood by the far edge of the couch. "Well, that everyone around here fucking treats me like I'm a fragile fucking doll."

"I don't know…don't know what you're talking about," Sora averted his gaze.

"Oh please, yes you do. I've heard you on the phone with my mother! Everyone fucking tiptoes around me constantly. When…all I really want is honesty…something _you're_ horrible at."

Sora was taken aback. "Fuck you, Riku. I've never been anything but truthful with you."

Riku rolled his eyes again, "Yeah…right, pft. We haven't said anything real to each other for a long goddamn time. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Sora no longer knew if Riku was talking about the calls with his mother or the other thing. Sora was quite sure he had kept _that_ hidden. Sora looked down at his feet and finally replied in a whisper, "Fine…you want honesty?"

"Uh, yes! That's all the fuck I want," Riku yelled.

"The truth is…," Sora began raising his voice, "the truth is that we are all fucking scared. When I saw you in that bed a year ago, I thought you were going to shatter into a million pieces. And I've been afraid…afraid ever since that I don't have the strength to put those pieces back together again. So, yeah, maybe we act like this around you so that you – so that, we don't lose you. God!" Sora felt the anger rising inside him, "You are such a _stubborn_ piece of shit sometimes," he turned around and half-heartedly punched at the wall. "Ouch, fuck," he whispered to himself caressing his hurt hand.

Riku couldn't let go of his own anger, "Well…you can really be a stubborn piece of shit sometimes too." Sora rounded on his heels and they looked into each other's narrowed eyes for several moments before they both stepped approximately three steps to the center of the room. As they both reached the same point, they embraced and passionately locked their lips together. It took several more moments for either of them to realize what was really happening. When reality caught up with them, however, they pulled away in surprise and looked at each other with confusion.

"R-riku," Sora whimpered. Riku's arms were still tightly wound around Sora's torso. Sora stared straight into Riku's chin, not wanting to meet his gaze, the heat of embarrassment replacing the heat of his anger. Riku looked down at Sora to make sure Sora wasn't trying to pry out of his arms, something he half-expected him to do. "B-but w-what," Sora continued.

"Shut up," Riku replied locking their lips together again. This time they both sunk into it. "Mmmngh" Sora moaned. Soon, Riku began to move his lips gently, parting Sora's in the process. The brunet welcomed this and tentatively presented the tip of his tongue to the mix. Their tongues met and with that they knew there was no going back. Anger met passion, embarrassment met desire, and love met their overwhelming desire to throw caution to the wind. So much had built up inside them, between them. Riku, feeling more confident, grabbed the side of Sora's face in order to anchor their kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and pulled their bodies as close together as they would go. He had to crane his neck slightly to compensate for the small height difference between himself and Riku. As Riku laced his long fingers around the back of Sora's head, he directed their mouths as open as they would go with his lips. Their tongues were fully entwined, messily. Saliva began to cover their mouths, but they didn't care, there was something they had to work out. For a split second, Sora broke free to gasp in some air and could swear he detected a slight scent of oranges and his stomach flipped in pure excitement.

Sora extended one of his arms from Riku's waist and began to move them to the nearest wall. In sync and without breaking, Sora pushed Riku against the wall with medium force, anchoring himself with his extended arm. _This_ was exactly what he wanted. Now against the wall, Riku bent his knees ever so slightly so Sora could claim his dominance and kiss Riku at the same level. It also allowed for Sora to fully press his heated body against Riku's. Sora finally broke the passionate kiss in order to begin leaving a small trail of kisses along the base of Riku's jaw and down the length of his neck. Riku moaned at the pleasure of feeling the moist, cool lips touch him in places he had longed dreamed of but never thought would come to fruition.

Right at the edge of the neckline to Riku's black, rolled-sleeved t-shirt Sora began to suck a little harder. Riku realized that the bit of pain actually turned him on even more, logging this information in the back of his brain for later. Sora smiled against Riku's pale, warm skin as Riku let out a soft groan. Sora emerged from his work to find a small mark and he smiled even bigger.

"You'll pay for that," Riku breathed out. And with that he took hold of the slightly unsuspecting Sora and reversed their roles against the wall. Riku grabbed Sora's arms and raised them above his head, securing them against the wall with one hand and using the other to grasp Sora's waist. He slowly leaned in to kiss Sora's lips once more but stopped right before making contact. Sora looked into his eyes and then down at Riku's slightly parted lips. Their breath began to heat the air immediately surrounding their faces. Sora whimpered at the non-contact and stuck his face out as far as he could, but Riku still withheld the kiss Sora so longingly desired. Sora's brow began to furrow.

Finally, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's, so gently and teasingly. He held the kiss there for what seemed like minutes and then, with just the very tip of his tongue, grazed the inside of Sora's bottom lip. Sora moaned in half frustration and half pleasure. At the sound of this, the tingling feeling doubled in Riku's stomach. He hadn't felt this excited about anything in a very long time. This was really happening. Riku took Sora's bottom lip between his teeth and bit ever so softly and then sucked it into his own mouth. He let go of his hand holding up Sora's so he could feel the brunet's arms around him once more. Sora grabbed onto Riku's neck in order to deepen Riku's tauntingly light kiss and with the other traced down Riku's side. The sensation made Riku buckle, as his side was highly ticklish. Sora did this only once, however, and took this opportunity to make skin-to-skin contact. He reached behind Riku and gently slid his warm hand underneath the black cloth to feel the small of Riku's back. This drove them both mad as they realized how inhibiting their clothes were.

As Sora's hand worked its way upward it took Riku's shirt a long with it. They broke free from their kiss and looked at one another. Aquamarine eyes met the two deep blue ones, saliva drying on their swollen lips. Sora slowly took the hem of Riku's shirt and lifted it up over the silver-haired boy's head, Sora tossed it across the room. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but suddenly this context made it much more serious. He looked at Riku's torso in admiration and desire, wanting to touch his lips to ever pale inch.

Riku suddenly felt self-conscious and reached his hands out to grab at Sora's hips. He then slid his hands underneath the grey V-neck shirt Sora had on and with this he tentatively lifted his arms, revealing Sora's bellybutton…abdomen…nipples. Sora did nothing to stop it and Riku swiftly tore the rest off and tossed it in the opposite direction. He looked into Sora's eyes, almost scared to look down at their half-naked bodies. Yet, his gaze crept down. Sora had grown up and looked rather different than what Riku had kept in his mind's eye over the past few years. The muscles in his shoulders and upper arms were more defined and had no signs of baby fat. Sora's chest was broader and now dawned a small, brunet tuft of chest hair that drove Riku wild. His abs were more defined, and hair grew underneath his small bellybutton. Riku swallowed…hard. He tried his hardest to ignore the feeling in his own pants.

Sora had always admired Riku's body, and, at times, had been jealous of it. Ever since they were kids, Riku had been more psychically capable than him. But this jealous had turned into pure desire in the last year. Sora had fantasized of this moment for a while and now that it was staring him in the face, Riku's body looked as if he had become high definition. Sora could see every inch as clear as day. Riku's strong arms, lean but muscular torso, and irresistible v-lined hips made Sora weak at the knees. Instead of being envious, he decided that he would make that body his in another way.

After moments of looking at each other, Riku closed the gap once more and kissed Sora deeply, wanting to feel everything to its height. He wrapped his arms around Sora, turned him around, and they shuffled their way to the bed. When Sora's legs hit the edge, Riku gave him a shove so that he fell backwards onto the bed. Sora smiled at the short thrill and propped himself up on his elbows and scooted back to get all the way on. Riku then crawled onto the bed with his knees, eyeing his prey as he got closer. Sora grasped both sides of Riku's face and pulled him down to kiss. Riku decided to relax his arms a bit and their naked torsos fully touched, sharing heat between them. They both let out a small breath of air as the sensation filled their minds. Sora laced his fingers into Riku's long hair as the kisses came faster and harder. With his other hand, Sora worked his way down Riku's back and to his jean-covered ass. First, he lay his hand over Riku's firm, round left cheek but then, as Riku began kissing down Sora's jaw, clutched onto the flesh causing Riku's hips to buckle, closing what little space there was between their crotches. Their hardened groins grazed one another causing them before to gasp out at the sudden, intense sensation. This drew attention to the uncomfortable situations arising in both of their pants.

Riku continued his ways down Sora's jaw and onto his soft neck. He heard Sora above him breathing heavily and he smiled. He gently kissed right above Sora's right nipple before enveloping it in his mouth. Sora let out another sharp sigh of breath at the contact and gripped Riku's hair a bit tighter. Riku began to circle the nipple with his tongue, flicking it up and down with the tip of his tongue. Sora then let out a long moan, as the sensitive flesh hardened and sent electricity throughout his body. Pleased with the reaction, Riku sucked and gently nibbled at the hard nipple before switching to the other. He reached up to the already-loved nipple and continued its interrogation while he worked at the other. With this, Sora began to squirm a bit as Riku's touches were overwhelming his senses. Finally, Riku emerged from the two firm nipples and kissed down Sora's stomach, reaching the top of Sora's jean shorts.

Riku rose to his knees and looked at his lover for a sign of what should happen next. Sora looked up at him with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes. "Riku…" he blinked slowly, deciding what to say himself, "I _want_ you." The embarrassment flooded his cheeks, turning them bright red. Riku bent down to hover his face above the brunet's.

"Are you sure…that you want this?"

Sora nodded and grasped Riku's flexed arms. "I mean…do you?"

"Oh god yes, Sora. I want you more than anything. But shouldn't we try to take things at least kind of slow?"

"I suppose you're right but…" Sora didn't know how to end that sentence. He _did_ want things to be more than just sex, to become a relationship and didn't want to screw that up. But at the same time, here they both were, and he was turned the fuck on. Riku could see Sora's disappointment and felt it himself.

"Well, let's just not go _all_ the way now, let's wait at least on that, okay?"

Sora nodded and was honestly slightly relieved both at the thought he could continue and that they weren't going to have sex (or at least, _penetrative_ sex) yet – this was something he was really quite nervous for.

Riku kissed his lightly and rose again to his knees. The interjection had drawn attention to the reality of the situation and their hearts were pounding. Riku shakily unbuttoned Sora's pants and pulled down the zipper. Yet, as Sora looked up at his lover, the passion and excitement returned. The prospect of feeling Riku on the part of him that no one had ever touched but himself made electricity bolt through his whole body. Riku edged the shorts down over Sora's hips. He then moved in order to slide them all the way off and tossed them at the end of the bed. He now saw Sora with only his black boxer briefs on, bulging in the middle. Riku's breath grew stronger as he realized just how nervous he was. Not wanting Sora to feel too self-conscious, he unbuttoned his own jeans and slid them to the floor, revealing his own dark grey boxer briefs. He then straddled Sora once more, leaned down and kissed the brunet's torso.

Wanting to please his lover in any way that he could, Sora ran one hand down the back of Riku's flexed shoulder and, in one act of courage, lifted his other hand to meet Riku's erection. Riku sucked in air at the surprise, but quickly replaced that with a deep moan of pleasure. Sora gently rubbed the throbbing appendage underneath the thin cloth, hoping the contact was pleasing. Riku picked up confidence with this and resumed his kisses on the edge of the waistband. He slipped the tip of his fingers under the elastic and slipped the boxers off, finally revealing the totality of Sora's naked body.

Sora's length sprung up and all Riku could do was stare. Sora had certainly grown in all areas. Riku then reached to the side of the bed for his hairband and quickly tied his silver locks up in a bun, so his hair wouldn't get in the way of what he was about to do. He then leaned down, running one hand up Sora's leg and to his stomach where Sora latched onto it. This gave Riku confidence to continue. He lightly kissed the inside of Sora's thighs before enveloping Sora's head into his mouth. He wanted absolutely nothing more than to please Sora in this moment. Luckily, he knew what would feel good on him and decided to do that, an advantage of also being a man. Sora slightly buckled his hips upward at the sensation but Riku held his hip with the hand that wasn't exploring the rest of Sora's body.

Riku began to twirl his tongue around the head, licking up the small amounts of pre-cum that trickled from the tip. He used the tip of his tongue to apply bits of pressure on the underside of the head and Sora squirmed at the intense pleasure and felt Sora grow even harder inside his mouth. Riku let Sora's length slide along his tongue deeper and deeper until it was as far as Riku could take it. At first his bobbed up and down slowly, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them, trying to douse Sora's cock in saliva. Riku made sure to add a bit of sucking pressure every time he came up. He took a chance to glance up at his lover and found Sora neck arched and chest heaving. He let the head of Sora's dick hit the inside of his cheek a few times before he came all the way off. Riku then licked all the way up and down the bottom side of Sora's length, taking time to suck on one of Sora's balls.

"Oh, god…R-riku," Sora moaned at the new pleasure. Riku slid his hand over the top of Sora's penis, coating the length in pre-cum and saliva and began to pump Sora. Sora arched his torso, forcing his cock into Riku's hand as far as it would go. When Riku looked up at Sora again he found his face concentrated, brow furrowed, focusing on the pleasure. Riku's touch was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Sure, he had masturbated many times, but nothing was like having another man touch the most sensitive areas on the body. Especially when the man was as hot as Riku. Sora forced his eyes open in order to look at his lover pumping him and was met with Riku's gaze. The piercing eyes shot a jolt of electricity straight to Sora's heart and it skipped a beat. He swallowed at the sensation and began to moan with every pump. Riku realized Sora was close to the edge and dove back down to engulf Sora's hard cock once more. He went as deep as he could go and let his hand do the rest of the work at the base. He quickened his pace as Sora began to writhe uncontrollably. "Fuck, Riku, I'm…gunna cum." The pleasure mounted, and Sora grabbed handfuls of the sheets underneath him and he released into Riku's mouth. Riku swallowed and licked at his lips for any excess. He rose back up to his knees as he watched the brunet shudder from his orgasm.

He promptly crawled back up to meet Sora's gaze and captured his lips once again. Sora enthusiastically threw his arms around Riku's neck, never wanting to let go. He held Riku as close to him as he could, feeling the heat come from the others body. He then pushed Riku at the shoulders, prompting the older boy to lay on his back. They both lie there catching their breath. But soon Sora pushed his palm across Riku's chest, kissing at his shoulder. He let his hand wander back down to the bulge in Riku's underwear and Riku shuddered.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, "Sora, you don't have to…if you don't want to." As if Sora was the inexperienced of the two.

Sora whispered into Riku's ear, "I do want to. There's nothing more that I want than to _please_ you." Plus, if he didn't do it now, he may never get over the nerves he felt. He kissed Riku's cheek and moved to straddle his lover. He began to work his way down just as Riku had done. Sora started at Riku's nipple, which grew hard at his working, he primarily used his lips to suck at it. Riku gave a small groan, which made Sora happy – how could he… _he…_ please someone like Riku. He loved that Riku wanted him. When he opened his eyes for a breath, he glanced over at Riku's bicep and noticed a small straight scar he had never seen before. He logged this in the back of his brain for later.

He worked his way down, finding Riku's ticklish spot briefly again. Sora tugged Riku's boxer briefs off in one motion. Riku's hard cock was finally unleashed from its restraint and Sora took in just how well-endowed Riku was. Sora decided he couldn't think about it anymore and took Riku's length into his mouth. Riku let out a pleased sigh at the contact. Sora twirled his tongue around the base of the head, where he felt the most intense feeling earlier. "Fuck!" Riku exclaimed. Sora then slowly pushed Riku's cock deeper into his throat, trying hard not to gag on tip hitting the back of his throat. "Holy shit, Sora…" Riku was thoroughly impressed at Sora's ability. No doubt, Sora was pleased with himself. He began to bob up and down, starting slowly and increasing in pace. He felt Riku grab onto a bunch of his spiky brown hair. When he came up for some air, he couldn't help but say, "Riku, you're so big." He looked up at Riku finding that his lover's face was turning bright red. Sora took the opportunity to kiss the inside of Riku's thighs and began licking at Riku's balls. Slowly he edged his way back to the base of Riku's cock, licking up and down the shaft. He used his hand to starting pumping Riku and kissed at the head. He slapped Riku's dick onto his tongue a few times before working at the sensitive spot once again. Finally, Riku began to writhe at the mounting pleasure and Sora knew he was close. With a few more licks, Riku released all over Sora's mouth and chin, moaning the loudest he had so far. Sora licked up what he could and wiped the rest from his chin before diving back onto Riku's body, kissing him deeply.

Riku's hand made its way up the back of Sora's neck and into his hair, his other arm wrapping around Sora's middle. He held Sora tightly for he was the happiest man on earth. They kissed each other, awkwardly trying to catch their breath and smile out of happiness and embarrassment simultaneously. Their legs entwined, and bodies pressed against one another out the pure desire to be as close as they possibly could. Out of exhaustion, Sora collapsed and rested his face in the crook of Riku's neck, tickling Riku's collarbone with his breath. He rolled off Riku and covered both of them up in the blanket. They then turned on their sides to face each other and the rest of the night was silent as they looked at each other, thinking, wondering what the other was feeling but also content to just enjoy each other's company.


End file.
